SnowFlakes: What Winter Brings
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Winter can bring unsuspected surprises and love can make any season the greatest. Join a beautiful story of the events of winter that lead Arnold and Helga together in bed. *Yikes, not like that* Find out what I mean, in this romantic funny comedy that l
1. Winter

What Winter Brings   
  
  
Winter brings snowflakes and love  
It brings family and hope  
Dreams come true  
Christmas is where the heart is  
And where it all begins   
In the snowflakes of winter  
  
-Helga Pataki  
  
  
Helga closed the book silently. And looked through the window, it was snowing. Sapphire's eyes glowed with happiness, and she sighed contently. The Moon was shining brightly in the night and Arnold was walking in the snow, carrying a package in his arms, whistling a Christmas tune as he went along. Helga stared, her heart longing to be with him. As always she had miserable Christmas after Christmas ignored by her family and friends. Suddenly Arnold tripped in the snow and fell. Helga's heart reached out to him and without thinking, still clutching her diary tightly. She ran outside. Her cheeks flushed and her breath hollow, she glanced at Arnold and rushed toward him.  
Arnold didn't know what hit him as he fell face first, in the snow. All he knew was one minute he was humming, whistling Jingle Bells and the next minute, he was on the ground. He tried to get up, reaching for the package besides him. The Package was for the boarders, it was filled with precious trinkets and things that he picked out specially for each one. His Emerald eyes that brightens with happiness was not dull and empty. His body grew limp and his eyes slowly shut. Even through innocuousness, his spirit was still fighting and his hands grabbed the package and held it tightly and carefully, knowing this was something he couldn't lose and would not lose.   
Helga finally reached Arnold. She kneeled before him and smiled as she looked him over, her heart filled with glee. This was the first time she been this close to him outside of school, with no one around to cloud her judgment and block her heart. She bent towards Arnold and pecked him on the cheek, and pulled back blushing furiously. Her hand came to her lips and she gasped, Arnold was freezing. She had to get him home. Fighting her frozen joints and muscles from being in the cold too long without anything covering her besides her pajamas, she dragged Arnold to the Boarding house, making sure his grip on the package never slipped for it seemed awfully important, since he clutched it so tightly. She stopped at the boarding house's door and laid Arnold down gently and put her diary near him. She rung the bell and her Sapphire eyes filled with tears of course, the cold winds were tearing at her eyes and she shivering from the cold and the fear of losing Arnold, the one who always seemed to care. She was freezing. The door opened and Helga's barrier faded and she fell to ground dazed and tired.   
Emerald's eyes opened slowly. He felt very warm and relaxed for some reason and it seemed that someone was curled up right next to him. Too drained to open his eyes and focus on anything, he pulled the body closer and held it close. The body stirred but didn't wake, seemed at peace, in Arnold's arms. Emerald eyes closed once again and all was well once again. At least till the two kids snuggling in bed together warming up, realize where they are and how they're the same bed, felling safe and content, together.   
  
  
  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
  
Okay folks, how did you like it? I hoped everybody did. Please review!   
  
Arnold: Also, Hey Arnold doesn't belong to Natasha  
  
Helga: And if you sent any flames, Old Betsy will show you a thing or two!  
  
Gerald: In other words, Review or die!  
  
Phoebe: figuratively of course  
  
* Very sarcastic* Sure that's what they mean, anyway, you heard them review so I can continue all right? Aren't you glad I lost my writer's block? I wrote that Helga poem myself and it'll be a new one of each of my chapters if you like. Just love it and review it! 


	2. Unsuspected Surprises

Unsuspected Surprises  
  
There are times when you give up,  
when you lost all hope and will despair  
Suddenly the most amazing thing happens to you.  
You find that you got a second chance  
Either a new beginning or another nightmare.  
  
-Helga Pataki  
  
  
Helga's POV  
  
I felt like I was in heaven. I was sleeping with Arnold, and I got to embrace him and he accepted the offer of affection. My eyes opened and widen as I observed my surroundings, A familiar music system and couch came into view. I was in Arnold's room, the only question now is how did I get here? I quickly gathered my things, actually I couldn't find anything of mine. Only my diary which was under the pillow, I was laying on. I tried to get up but I was too weak and collapsed back into the bed, my diary slipping from my hands. I turned my head since I couldn't move the rest of my body. My breath caught in my throat. My angel Arnold was sleeping near me. His hair was all messy and a blonde strands were covering his beautiful face, his lips were parted slightly as he breathed in and out as he slept contently. His blue cap was missing though. Strange! He carries that cap everywhere with him since it's always on his head. Taking a deep breath and clearing my thoughts, I stared at Arnold once again and leaned in closer so I could get a better view of perfection. My lips press softly against his forehead.   
His body stirs and his eyes twitch as if they about to open. Crimney, what have I done? I just couldn't let the opportunity pass, I had to touch him. My thoughts are interrupted as a soft moaning is heard. My eyes dart over to Arnold and he sighs in his sleep then wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer towards him. My eyes close and I fall back into my deep slumber, yearning for love and the glimpse of the emerald eyes I love in person without others, around to express my love to my desire. My mind is troubled but my heart is at peace being so close to Arnold's.  
  
Meanwhile...............*Downstairs in the kitchen of the Boarding House*  
  
Pookie was singing The National Anthem happily as she cooked dinner. Phil was reading the newspaper, comfortably sitting in his chair. To others, Phil was either a senile old man or the coolest grandpa ever. Things aren't often what they seem, although this seems like a normal day with a crazy Pookie and Phil at the table. It seemed like an ordinary day but something was afoot. Finally after a long period of silence from Phil, Pookie was still singing the anthem and other songs. "Pookie, the Shortman and his little friend were outside freezing, they were innocuous when I found them. They may have caught ammonia, the weirdest thing about it, is Shortman's little friend seemed more affected by the cold then he was. *chortles* It seems things are coming together, earlier than we thought." concluded Phil. Pookie smiled "Just in time for the holidays." Pookie mutter as she seemed to lose herself in the moment. They smiled at each other contently and laughed merrily. They both became quiet. Phil finally breaking the silence, he uttered "I better go check on them." Pookie nodded and give him two mugs filled with hot cocoa then, continued her singing and dancing around the kitchen. Phil shook his head and with the two mugs in his hands, he walked upstairs.   
  
Arnold's POV:  
  
  
I was having a nice dream. My parents were in the distance, smiling at me, they had fluffy white wings. I had wings as well and I soared over to them. They grinned and embraced me. I was completely happy, in this place, I had my parents and was at peace in harmony one and for all. Then I looked around me and saw buildings of gold and silver upon the clouds. I must be in heaven, I thought. That wasn't even the best thing in my dream. In the middle of my golden city, there stood a beautiful angel. She had long golden hair, some of it covered her eyes. The eye that shone seem to be a shade of blue, it reminded of a jewel, the Sapphire. She was wearing a long silver gown. She smiled at me and I blushed. I let go of my parents and I walked toward her. As I did, the dream turned for the worse. My parents vanished and each step I took closer, to the angelic beauty before me, she seemed to move farther away. Her face was hard to make out now, I wanted to get a closer look, for she seemed familiar. Suddenly the angel burst into flames and it destroyed the entire city that's when I realized my parents were gone. I cried out, but no one answered me. A ball of fire was advancing towards me, and I tried to dodge it, but I couldn't do it in time. I felt the heat burning my skin.   
  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
  
  
All right! How was that? Second chapter finally up. Sorry for the long delay, it's Test season it seems and I been working and studying and in lighter news, I'm getting a 92 in English. Yeah Baby! Anyway please review!  
  
Gerald: Oh yeah, and don't forget this show doesn't belong to her. So if your looking for a law suit, you came to the wrong fic.  
  
Arnold: Yes please review so, she could write more. I want to know what, happens next  
  
Helga: *shakes fist* No Flames or you'll get it!  
  
Stop threatening the readers Helga, no one will flame.  
  
Phoebe: I concur, this is going to be a long fic. So sit down and get ready! 


	3. Awakening

Awakening  
  
For a long time, I hid my heart.  
Praying, you'll never find it.  
You have been so dense, throughout the years.  
So, how did you become so wise.  
And stare at me with those forgiving eyes.  
For it seems that I'm the one, that made you suffer,  
But you still, smile at me.   
And your emerald eyes still, glow with glee.  
  
-Helga Pataki  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes shot open. Arnold sat straight up, in bed. He was covered with sweat and his breath was coming out rapidly. Arnold looked around and rubbed his tired eyes. His blond hair was all messy and his pupils big and deflated because, of his dream. Finally clearing his vision he looked around his room, he could have sworn he felt something near him. He felt a body stir next to him and heard a soft moaning. Without thinking, he jumped out of his bed. Landing flat on his butt. He rubbed his bruised butt and got up slowly. Someone's in my bed Arnold thought. He was getting dizzy, but he fought his drowsiness to see who his mysterious intruder was. Once he steadied his legs and feet. He took baby steps toward the figure in the bed. *Somehow during this whole commotion, Helga stayed asleep. She's a VERY deep sleeper. Also to add, Helga is covered with the blanket so basically all you can see is her hair cause, when Arnold woke up, he let her go and she fell into his tossed around sheets* It seemed an eternity for Arnold as he finally reached his bed. He supported himself on the bed and looked at the outline of the figure under the covers, trying to get his eyes to focus and concentrate but he failed miserably. The only thing he could clearly note is the figure had blond hair. Arnold's body exhausted and still recovering from the freezing weather he was in, collapsed on the bed. His eyes closed once again and he didn't stir even when loud knockings came upon his door.  
Phil carrying a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa, waited patiently for Arnold to open his room. Losing patience, and his soul promise of Arnold's privacy. He opened the door, finding Arnold still resting in his bed and Helga wrapped around like a mummy in his sheets. Phil chortled *If you don't know what this means, I'll tell ya. It's to laugh softly or something like that. * Phil put the tray on Arnold's desk and moved closer to the sleeping couple. He kneeled beside the bed and gently took out a warm rag and put it on Arnold's forehead and untangled Helga from the sheets and put a rag on her forehead as well. He tucked them in and watched them sleep peacefully beside each other before, setting the alarm clock. A blue cap was discarded on the floor, Phil bend down and kicked it up. He grinned, this was the first time he saw Arnold truly at peace without his cap or a story of his parents. He was truly happy, being a normal kid in his dreams not his mature kind self who puts other's troubles before his own. Phil looked at Arnold's face once again, there was a wide smile upon his lips, and if guided, his hands searched and found Helga's body and held her small frame close to him. "Angel" Arnold muttered in his sleep as he held Helga tighter, his smile seemed to have become even wider. Phil then looked upon Helga and found a grin upon her face as well. Her hair had come undone, in her sleep and her clothes were tattered and torn. Phil looked lost in thought for a moment then ran, to a closet that just happened to be filled with Pookie's old dresses as a girl. He picked a blue dress and laid it on the couch for Helga then, he quickly changed Arnold's clothes into his pajamas and left the room. This time he wasn't careful in leaving and slammed the door on his way out. This loud sound finally aroused Helga. *Aroused means wake up right? Oh well just pretend it does for now. *  
Sapphire eyes slowly opened. Helga tried to get up but something was holding her. She turned toward it and found herself staring, at Arnold. She smiled happily and eased herself out of his arms and give him a peck on his cheek since, his forehead was covered with a rag. Helga sat up and her golden hair shone in the moonlight and fell down gently over her shoulders, part of it covered her face. Helga shivered and realized that she felt chills all over body, as she tried to stand up. Looking down at her clothes, she realized her dress was torn and hanging off of her. She blushed realizing she was practically naked in Arnold's bed. For a reason unknown, she looked around the room and spotted a sparkling blue night gown and she tried walking over to the couch, keeping her distance near the wall so she could support herself. She reached the couch and picked up the dress, just as she was about to take off her torn pink dress and put the warm blue night gown. She realized she was in Arnold's room, a little embarrassed especially if Arnold suddenly woke up. She ran to the closet, on her wobbly feet and tripped. Helga embraced herself for pain but she just rolled into Arnold's closet into a pile of clothes creating a huge racket. Helga stood up weakly and took off her pink dress and changed into the blue night gown. The blue night gown matched her eyes and she looked like an angel for it seemed to have been made for Helga. *Imagine Helga with her golden hair down, a smile on her face, a blue night gown around her body, in other words, she problemly look like Sisal but much more beautiful since, she blue outfit would show off her sapphire eyes. * After Helga was dressed, she opened the closet door and was about to return to bed when, a voice froze her in her tracks. "Angel?" Helga slowly turned around and found herself staring into bright emerald eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-End Of Chapter  
  
  
  
Okay folks, the third chapter is up. Get ready for a delay cause I have a quiz in S. S and teachers been giving projects. Can you believe I got a project in Gym? Gym! There is not point of having Gym, I can keep my own self healthy. I don't need my cheap school's help! I'm so frustrated  
  
Phoebe: Um, Natasha?  
  
What!  
  
Phoebe: You didn't do the disclaimer, all your doing is complaining  
  
Oh your right. Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me. *crys* And please review and like my story. I'm trying to finally finish a fic and I need my reader's help to do it.   
  
Helga: Review or get beat up! No flames you fools!  
  
Arnold: Helga, I really don't think that will get the readers to review.  
  
Helga: Crimney the goody two shoes tries to give advice again. But Out Arnoldo!  
  
Phoebe: I have to agree with Arnold on this one Helga, dissing readers won't get us anywhere or even get this fic done.  
  
Arnold: Thank you Phoebe *he smiles at Phoebe and Helga growls in annoyance and envy*  
  
Well, thanks guys. And thank you readers for reading this fic and reviewing and giving me your comments and never flaming me. I really appreciate it cause you problemly all know what I'm going through and for you guys. I'll try my best to update the this story as often as possible and finish it if people like it. 


	4. Hope

Hope  
  
Somethings are unexpected,  
Always by surprise.  
Since you never seem to open your eyes.  
But even when thing catch you by surprise.  
Even you look with dim eyes.  
Even your hope is gone.  
With the one you love,  
you belong.  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
-Helga Pataki  
  
  
Ok, I decided to make the disclaimer at the beginning, so I can make the chapter longer.  
  
Phoebe: Um Natasha?  
  
Yes, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I think it'll be better if you be quiet now.  
  
What are you trying to say?  
  
Helga and Gerald: Shut your mouth, the readers want the story!  
  
Oh! *blushes* On with the story, Hey and where is Arnold ( In a closet, not too faraway. "Guys, Guys, it's not funny anymore. Let me out!")  
  
  
Emerald eyes stares at Helga with confusion. "Angel?" He rubs his eyes and his vision becomes clear. *In other words, he wakes up from his dreamlike state* "Who are you?" Arnold mutters as he observes Helga standing in front of him. His emerald eyes filled with confusion and delight for this person seems so familiar to him. Helga's mouth opens then closes for she doesn't know what to say. They stare at each other for what seems like forever till, the silence is broken by Phil yelling "Shortman come on down and bring your little friend, with ya. Dinner ready!" Startled, Helga backs away from Arnold. Arnold smiles at Helga and says "Um, what's your name? I'm Arnold." Helga taken by Arnold's innocent question, finally gathering enough courage, she utters "I already know your name. It's me Arnold." Emerald eyes meet Sapphire ones once again and stay there. Suddenly Arnold grins and embraces the flushed Helga. "Thank you, Helga." Arnold whispers as he grabs Helga's hand before she could protest and leads her downstairs to the kitchen where the boarders already seated, were starting to say grace.  
Arnold leads Helga to a chair and as he takes the chair out for her to sit in. Helga snaps back to reality, and pushes Arnold out the way and sits down. To her surprise, Arnold just smiles at her and takes a seat right next to her. As Pookie sits at the table, Phil exclaims "All right, who wants to say grace?" Arnold emerald eyes lit up with mischief and he suggests "I think our guest, should say it." Everyone turns to Helga which makes her feel uncomfortable, and she shifts in her chair and blushes. Helga stands up and replies "Okay, I'll do it. Everyone hold hands and close your eyes. *As everyone does this, Helga tries to make a break for it, but realizes Arnold, is holding her hand and she begins her prayer* "This is holy day where we are thankful for what we have. And I'm very thankful for this day seems to be filled with miracles for I'm spending Christmas with you guys, getting to finally enjoy a Christmas, for this holiday started on a miracle so it should be filled with ones." As Helga finishes, everyones in tears and they say amen and ate the Christmas feast.  
After dinner, Helga sings songs with Pookie as Phil plays the piano.  
  
Here comes Santa Claus!   
Here comes Santa Claus!   
Right down Santa Claus Lane!   
Vixen and Bitzen and all the reindeer are pulling on the rein.  
Bells are ringing, childen singing all is merry and bright.   
Hang your stockings and say your pray'rs, "Cause Santa Clause comes tonight."  
  
here comes Santa Claus!  
Here comes Santa Claus!  
Right down Santa Clause Lane!  
He's got a bag that's filled with toys for all the boys and girls again.  
Hear those sleighs- bells jingle jangl, what a beautiful sight!  
Jump in bed, cover up your head, "Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!"  
  
*I had to have something, good. I'm not sure if they even have a piano, but this is my story and I'm trying to make this Helga's best Christmas. * Then the boarders played Charades, then they all told jokes. Finally, it was time for opening presents. Everyone opened their presents, then Arnold realizes he lost his presents but Phil comes over and gives the bag of presents to Helga. So as Arnold looks around, he spots Helga with his presents and hugged her once again. Helga blushes and so does Arnold and they separate quickly. Arnold hands out his presents to everyone and Helga feels left out so she starts walking away. Arnold spots her in the act and runs over to her with, a package in hand. He smiles and hands the present to Helga as she stops, to look upon him. His emerald eyes meet with her sapphire ones. Arnold smiles and kisses Helga on the lips.   
The kiss seems like an eternity, for both of them and they're completely at peace. As Arnold and Helga part, both of them are now, flushed. Arnold recovers more quickly and he smiles at Helga and mutters "Merry Christmas." He embraces Helga and lets her go, leaving her standing near the door. Slowly, Helga recovers and put her hands to her lips and smiles. She looks up and sees a mistletoe and her grin widens. Then Helga looks toward Arnold as he walks over to his grandparents and joins in their singing, of Christmas Carols. Helga smiles as she opens the door and leaves. As she walks in through the streets, a bright smile stays, on her face for she had the greatest Christmas ever. As she reaches home, she realizes she actually missed her family and as she opened her door. She realized she was missed as well as everyone, crushes her in a hug. For even though, her parents don't show it, they loved her and missed her. For on this special Christmas she realized she has a chance with Arnold and her family loves her as well. Winter does bring Miracles.   
  
  
-The End  
  
  
  
So how did everybody like it? I decided to end it early cause, I'm planning to make a special for Christmas soon.   
  
Helga: What kind of crap was that?!  
  
Gerald: Geez, I never thought I'll say this, but I agree with Helga. This ending was horrible.  
  
It wasn't that bad *I look over story and frown*  
  
It is very short, isn't it?  
  
Arnold: I liked it.  
  
Phoebe: I did too, even if it was short and simple  
  
Helga: figures!  
  
Anyway thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed this story. And Happy holidays! 


End file.
